Ok, Green is the Enemy
by Vocallone
Summary: Rin dipanas-panasi oleh Miku,Neru si pesaing Rin datang tiba-tiba dan mengajak Rin berduet, lagu apa yang mereka buat ya?


Ok, The Green is the Enemy

Character:

Rin Kagamine

Akita Neru

Len Kagamine

Hatsune Miku

Beberapa Character Lain

Author ( Kina): Konichiwa minna! Disini akan banyak pair dalam satu cowok. Walau akhirnya tidak ada yang jadi. #digilestraktor So? Kenapa kita tidak langsun mulai cerita? Sebelum itu Len Kagamine, tolong bacakan Disclaimer serta WARNING ya.

Len: Vocaloid by Yamaha Corporation, WARNING akan ada OOC, typo, crack pairing (mungkin), dan lain-lainnya.

Author (Kina): kalau bisa yang baca pada review ya!mungkin juga ini akan ber-chapter panjang! Kalau begitu selamat menikmati!

Chapter 1:

"Nee-chan~" panggil seorang yang berambut pirang, menggunakan headset dan baju SMP berwarna kuning, dengan suara khas-nya ia memanggil kakaknya. Ia juga membawakan sekantong berisi penuh dengan jeruk.

"Ya? Ada apa Len?" tanya seorang perempuan yang nyatanya ia lebih pendek dari laki-laki yang memanggilnya "Nee-san". Ia mengenakan headset yang sama dengan laki-laki itu, ia juga berseragam perempuan SMP berwarna kuning namun ini untuk perempuan tentunya, kalau untuk laki-laki tentu saja ia bukan Rin Kagamine lagi, ia sudah menjadi Rinta yang mengenakan pita berwarna putih yang besar.

"Ini untukmu aku sih sudah makan pisang tadi. Dan ada titipan untuk Miku-senpai. Ia menitip daun bawang ini, sudah ada di kantongnya kok." Kata Len sambil menyerahkan kantong berisi jeruk dan beberapa daun bawang.

"Ooh, Terimakasih ya Len. Oh ya, kalau lagu selanjutnya kita mau buat lagu apa?" tanya Rin sambil menaruh katong yang penuh itu di atas meja namun tidak di tengah di pinggiran.

"Mungkin, aku akan membuat lagu yang sedih-" kata-kata Len terpotong oleh Rin yang berkata, "bukannya hampir semua lagu-ku dan kamu itu sedih ya?"

Len cuman bisa ketawa terkekeh riang, tiba-tiba saja perempuan yang diikat dua berambut warna hijau mendekati kakak beradik yang mungkin terlihat seperti berpacaran. Ia dengan tiba-tiba langsung merangkul Len.

"Boleh kan aku ikut?" tanya si perempuan itu dengan muka imut. Ia juga menatap ke arah Rin dengan tatapan saingan.

"ooh, Miku-senpai. Bisa saja soalnya di lagu kali ini akan banyak di butuhkan peran, lagi pula produser bilang kalau lagu kali ini akan di dramakan." kata Len sambil berusaha melepaskan rangkulan perempuan itu ang ternyata adalah Hatsune Miku si pemeran utama yang tidak kalah terkenalnya dengan Rin dan Len si kembar dengan suara emas. Saat ini mereka bertiga menjadi saingan yang berat, bukan hanya dengan suara. Memang Len tidak begitu memusingkan masalah perempuan yang ia sukai siapa. Namun tidak dengan para kedua cewek ini, mereka itu memperebutkan Len biasanya saja Len yang pada akhirnya menenangkan mereka.

Rin sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam yang mengelilinginya. Ia mungkin siap untuk memotong tangan Miku untuk menjadi koleksi-nya. Namun karena ada hukum ia mencantumkan amarahnya pada lagu-nya yang berjudul "Fear Garden" ia sungguh kesal dengan apa yang telah Miku perbuat selama ini sampai-sampai ia membuat lagu "Fear Garden" itu.

"Mikuuuu~" panggil laki-laki berambut biru dengan pakaian bertangan panjang dan syal yang melingkar di lehernya, ia membawa es krim dan mendekat ke arah kumpulan hijau dan kuning itu sedang berdebat. Ia Kaito si pangeran biru dan pecinta es krim itu datang membawa dua buah es krim di tangannya. Saat datang es krim di tangannya meleleh, mengapa demikian hal tersebut terjadi? Mari kita analisa.

Dengan hebatnya kita temukan perempuan berambut hijau lagi namun kali ini ia berambut pendek dan sedang memakai baju detektif, ia Gumi si duetnya Miku dalam sebuah lagu. Ia mendekati ke arah kerumunan itu, dengan Kaito yang sedang berjongok-jongkok ria karena es krim miliknya meleleh tiba-tiba. Gumi dengan kaca pembesarnya menganalisa, "suhu aura hitam 26 derajat celcius."

Ok ini author sudah mulai ngelantur.

Tiba-tiba saja Miku mendorong Rin ke arah meja dan menjatuhkan barang-barang di sana. Yang membuat Len kaget karena Rin yang sekarang memposisikan dirinya duduk dan menunduk.

"Nee-san? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Len mendekati Rin menawari tangannya sebagai bantuannya. Ia terlihat panik akan hal itu, setelah itu seperti Rin sedang menangis. Saat itu meja berantakan dan lagi lagu yang ia sudah sulit ia buat itu terkena basah karena air yang tumpah dan malangnya lagi jeruk-jeruk kesukaannya jatuh dan menjadi kotor semua.

"Len! Ayo kita pergi latihan bernyanyi!" ajak Miku sambil menarik tangan Len dan menjauhkannya dari Rin. Len saat itu sedikit memberontak.

"Tunggu- Nee-san!" Len hanya berteriak khawatir karena Rin yang masih menunduk dan berposisi duduk sejak tadi.

Kaito dan Gumi hanya melihat ke arah Rin dengan tatapan terkejut dan takut.

"Rin Kagamine kan? Mau sampai kapan akan berposisi seperti itu? Lebih baik kita buat lagu untuk menyaingi si hijau itu." Ajak seorang perempuan dengan seragam yang berbeda dengan Rin walau sama berwarna kuning dan ia juga memiliki rambut yang lumayan panjang dengan diikat miring ekor kuda berwarna pirang.

"Neru!" teriak Rin sambil menunjuk ke arah perempuan itu yang menyender di tembok sambil memainkan handphone-nya. Biasa orang kecanduan gejet.

"... Mau buat lagu untuk ber-duet?" tanya Neru yang tumben-tumbennya bertanya begitu.

"Ah! Kebetulan sekali aku juga butuh patner untuk berduet, tapi bukannya kau bersaing denganku Akita Neru?" tanya Rin sambil merapikan bajunya dan berdiri dan mulai membereskan mejanya yang berantakan.

"Inginnya sih berduet dengan Megurine Luka, hanya saja ia kan sedang sengit-sengitnya sama si daun bawang itu." Kata Neru yang sekarang membantu Rin membereskan barang-barang yang berantakan di sana.

"Waah~ kalau begitu ada yang iri sama Miku nih~?" tanya Rin menggoda Neru dengan nada yang sangat Neru benci.

"Diam, aku kemari bukan berbaik hati denganmu! Tapi aku ingin mengalahkan si Hijau itu! Semua anggota Vocaloid harus berduet dan menyanyikan lagu-nya masing-masing di atas panggung. Ingat itu, dan bukannya tadi kau ada masalah dengan si pasangan 01 dan 02 itu?" sindir Neru dengan wajah bergurat merah dipipi-nya walau tidak banyak.

Di saat kalimat itu muncul untungnya mereka sudah selesai untuk merapikan dan membereskan meja yang berantakan itu. Lalu mereka duduk dan akhirnya Rin bercurhat ke Neru. Neru hanya mendengarnya tanpa menanggapi dengan kata-kata sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu mari kita bikin lagu yang dapat menyaingi dia." Ajak Neru sambil duduk di kursi terdekat.

Gumi sudah sejak kedatangan Neru ia pergi entah kemana, namun si laki-laki pangeran negeri biru dan es krim itu masih ada terjongkok masih memerhatikan es krim yang meleleh lagi.

Neru mendorong Kaito hingga mukanya terkena krim es yang sudah ada di lantai sejak tadi, "bersihin donk, mau pake pel atau di jilat juga terserah." Kata Neru dengan muka pocer face sambil memerhatikan Kaito yang sekarang sudah terkapar di lantai. Rin dan Neru akhirnya sweatdrop melihat pemandangan itu. Lalu mereka menemukan kalimat-demi kalimat membentuk lagu yang mungkin akan sangat special untuk di suguhkan di depan muka Miku.

"Akhirnya jadi juga! 'Ok, The Green Is Enemy'!" teriak mereka sambil menancapkan pisau di poster Miku.

Bersambung...

Author (Kina): sampai sini dulu ya kawan-kawan. ^^"a maaf kalau memang tak ada humor sama sekali.


End file.
